EL SECRETO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: -Yo no maté a Grell Sutcliff- dijo el demonio. William sospecha de Sebastián, pero no tiene pruebas. Pequeño especial por halloween, thriller psicológico.


Hey, porque ya casi es Halloween y Día de muertos, les traigo esta breve miniatura xD diafrutenla~

Matar a un dios de la muerte nunca fue una opción.

Aún recuerdo su voz estridente, proclamándose amor eterno, prometiendome noches eternas de desbordante pasión infinita, su cuerpo caliente, más caliente que el mismo infierno, y esa pasión enferma por la sangre y amor al rojo.

Aquella noche, ese molesto pelirrojo, se encontraba posado en el alféizar de la oficina de mi joven amo, siempre fue malo escondiéndose, o quizá nunca fue su objetivo real el pasar desapercibido, Grell amaba ser el centro de atención. Grell.

Es verdad que angeles y demonios, jamás han llevado una buena relación, más aún, cuando debemos pelear, por arrebatarnos, unos a otros, la misma presa. Las almas. Pero no por eso, mataría a un Shinigami; matar a un dios de la muerte nunca fue una opción, si el humano al que sirvo, me ordenase matarle nuevamente, como ya ocurrió en el pasado, le persuadiría de nueva cuenta para no hacerlo. Yo no maté a Grell Sutcliff.

Tener a toda la corte celestial investigando, en especial, tener a su estúpido jefe y amigos exigiendo respuestas inoportunas aquí en la mansión, sería muy molesto. ¿Por qué habría yo de causarle tal incomodidad a mi amo?.

Su estúpido jefe, William. ¿Mi rival? Ese ente, siempre se refirió despectivo hacia su pelirrojo subordinado, sin embargo, siempre estaba muy al pendiente del bienestar de este, pisandole los talones, siempre salvando le el pellejo, ¿Qué ocurrió, porqué no lo salvó antes de que desapareciera?, Es más, ¿Por qué me culpa a mí? Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero yo no maté a Grell. Cómo matar al único ser que me amaba por sobre su propio bienestar. Así es, Grell me amaba, me juraba amor eterno, pero no negaba pertenecerle a ese amargado, debo admitir que estoy algo celoso, ni por esos sentimientos muy danos, hubiese matado a Grell.

Tras la desaparición del pelirrojo, todos me culparon de su muerte, incluso mi amo me cuestionó curioso y divertido.

William estaba parado en la entrada de la mansión, a su costado le hacía guardia ese mocoso engreído, cuál perro faldero, Ronald. Odio a los perros, Ronald es como un perro pequeño, ladra mucho pero no hace nada; aunque no por eso, sería capaz de matar a un Shinigami. Hace unos meses que tal parece, los segadores se han rendido, no vienen más a mi morada, sin embargo, esas palomas, rondan los terrenos de la finca de vez en cuando, buscando alguna pista que me incrimine de la muerte de Grell.

William sospecha de mí, pero no tiene pruebas.

Algunas noches aún puedo oír su voz lloriqueando, reprochandome que soy demasiado rudo y que voy a romperlo. Es curioso, porque Grell siempre le gustó jugar rudo, un poco de dolor no viene mal. Bien dicen que si no duele no sirve, el amor duele. Aún me preguntó si Grell me sigue amando, siempre lo grita, entre sollozos, con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos irritados devta ti llorar, grita cuánto me ama y que me detenga por favor. Siempre fue una excelente actriz, quizá trata de conmoverme para lograr ser liberado. Así es, les dije que yo no maté a Grell.

Mi joven amo, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive tiene reglas estrictas respecto a la fauna que puede habitar su propiedad, los gatos están prohibidos, no puedo ocultar los más en mi habitación o en ninguna área de la gran edificación. Los gatos, esos seres magestuosos están prohibidos, pero jamás específico nada sobre las deidades.

Tantos siglos en este mundo son demasiado aburridos en soledad.

—¿Soy tu demonio favorito Grell? ¿Aún me amas?—Le pregunto mientras le quiebro el tercer dedo, es asombroso su poder de regeneración, no importa cuántos huesos ni de que forma los rompa, cuántos cortés, o contusiones tenga su nivea y tersa piel, bastan unas horas o pocos días para que esté como nuevo. Su manicura perfecta hace mucho quedó hecha añicos. Grell asiente con desesperación y balbusea algo, pero el paño en su boca hace inteligibles sus palabras.

—Oh Grell, también eres mi diosa favorita ¿cómo podría ser capaz de matarte?—beso su frente, ella tiembla de terror. —Mi amo espera su merienda, pero volveré más tarde—me encargo de cerrar muy bien su mazmorra.


End file.
